


Betrayal

by Electricgirl101



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Barbara/Tabitha, Mentions of Tabitha, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electricgirl101/pseuds/Electricgirl101
Summary: Prequel to "Blonde and Green".After ruining her plans to expose the Court, Barbra Kean gets back at Tabitha in the only way she can- with Edward Nygma. Takes place during episode 3x20 - Pretty Hate Machine.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So nobody seems to have made a story with these two as a pairing yet. Well, there's a first for everything!  
> Not only is this is my first Gotham story, it's also my first time writing smut, so be gentle, but honest!

_"As long as the court is out there, I'll never be in control!"_

* * *

Barbara Kean angrily tapped her nails against the wooden surface of her dresser. It had been days since she had that argument with Tabitha; since her lover had stabbed her in the back and gotten Nygma arrested. She knew that she should have gotten over it by now, or at least calmed down a bit, but she hasn't. During the past few days, she had tried to avoid Tabitha at all costs, only speaking to her when completely necessary, such discussing business.

Barbara had known all along how much Tabitha hated him; how much she wanted him dead. And it was completely understandable (from him cutting off her hand, to going out of his way just to annoy her). And Barbs did have ever intention of killing Nygma once she no longer needed him. Unlike her partner in crime, she's not one for betrayal.

However, there was the court- the one thing standing in her way to truly being the queen of Gotham. And Ed was a crucial part in exposing the court. As difficult as he can be to work with (not to mention growing to be quite an arrogant attention-seeking ass), he really was a genius. Not only was he a wiz at strategy, but he knew the structure of Gotham like it was the back of his hand. He had shown to be extremely useful when dealing with the other crime families and gangs; keeping them at bay, while making sure they still felt her presence. And he could do it all with this seemingly indestructible confidence that she had to admit, was quite appealing. There had been plenty of times where he had left even her impressed.

So of course Barbra turned to him when she heard of a secret group that runs Gotham. She had no doubt that Ed would be able to find what she needed (even if he had to do it in his own bizarre way).

But now that was ruined. Ed was arrested by the GCPD, losing his chance to find the court. And to make things worse, now he was missing. She didn't think it would worry her, but it did. This isn't the first time he'd gotten himself in a tough situation that left he gone for days. But he's never been gone for this long. He could be dead for all she knew…

And it was all thanks to Tabitha.

* * *

_"Oh, I should have told you. Penguin's recruited an army of Hugo Strange's monsters."_

* * *

Barbara waited for Tabitha and Butch to go to their rooms. If they're going to help Ed kill Penguin, they're going to need time to prepare. She then was able to sneak out of the Sirens, and catch a cab to downtown.

She had the driver drop her off a few blocks away from the old abandoned hotel where Nygma has been staying. She hated walking, but if the driver had seen Ed's hideout, Barbara would have to kill him, which she wasn't in the mood to do (for once).

She let herself in through the main doors, and made her way into the lobby.

* * *

In one of the back rooms, Edward Nygma pasted back and forth across the old marble floor. His mind was racing a mile a minute, going over all the locations of Oswald's safe houses in his head. His gloved hands continued to fidget with the loaded gun he held, as he imagined firing the bullet through the short man's skull. 

He looked over at the clock on the wall once again.

70 minutes. 1 hour and 10 minutes.

That's how much time was left until their no-killing truce expired.

He was pulled back to reality when he heard the sound of his name.

"Ed! Ooooooooooh Ed! You didn't leave without us, right?"

He recognized that voice right away.

_Ms. Kean._

He placed the loaded gun in a nearby drawer before making his way through the hallway of obstacles, and into the main lobby.

There he found her. Barbara Kean, wearing a long fur coat, leaning casually against a table in the center of the room. Hearing his footsteps, she watched him approach her with sharp eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked in a worried tone, curios as to why she had come to visit him so soon after their meeting. "Did you find out anything new about Penguin's whereabouts?"

Barbara tilted her head.

"Do you really think I would have dragged myself all the way over here if it was that?" She stated blandly.

"Fair point." Ed breathed.

It's true, she probably would have just called if it was something that urgent.

Ed turned his back towards Barbara while facing a nearby desk. He removed his bowler hat and place in atop the stack of papers and stolen knickknacks. 

"Then what's the problem?" Ed asked, beginning to remove his long coat.

"Who said there's a problem?" She asked, trying to sound innocent. "You disappeared for days, and I had no idea if you were ever going to come back. Maybe I just came because I wanted to see you." As she said this, she removed her long fur coat and let it drop to the floor.

Hearing this made Ed chuckle loudly.

"So you missed me then?" He laughed, placing his long coat on the chair beside the desk. "I'm flattered. However that doesn't explain anything." He turned around to face her. "Why exactly are you-"

He was silenced when his eyes met Barbara. She stood just as she did before, except now her large fur coat laid at her feet, revealing that she had been wearing nothing underneath. She was now dressed only in the lights from the chandelier that hung above them. 

Being completely caught off guard, Ed jumped backwards a bit, banging into the desk. Using one hand to brace himself against it, and the other to rub his eyes from underneath his glasses, he lifted his head to face her again, trying his hardest to keep eye contact.

"Ms. Kean what are you doing?" He exclaimed, struggling to keep a calm composure.

Barbara tilted her head. "What's the matter Ed?" She asked, as if she _didn't_ stand before him completely exposed. "You look startled." She made her way across the room, with a confident strut. 

Ed swallowed as she approached. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't entirely sure what to do. He never thought of Barbara in a sexual way; only as a business partner and ally. He did always find her to be beautiful (he did have eyes), but she was hardly anything like the previous women he had perused in his life.

As she got closer, he made the decision to look away from her entirely, and hoped that she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Barbara what's the meaning of this?" He asked once he heard her stop in front of him.

"Is there a problem, Nygma?" She purred. She reached up and slowly pulled his tie out from under his jacket. From the corner of his eye, Ed watched her delicate fingers work their way across his chest. "You're acting like you've never seen a naked girl before."

"Yes I have!" He exclaimed. He almost immediately regretted saying so, coming off way more defensive than intended.

Barbara chuckled, as she tightened her grip on his tie. "I'm only teasing." She admitted. She then yanked the tie just enough to pull Ed away from the desk. This sudden forced caused Ed to turn his head back to her, meeting with her blue eyes as she leaned in closer.

"This whole thing started because of a girl you saw naked, remember?" She whispered.

Before he could protest, she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him roughly to the side. This caused Ed to trip backwards, and fall into the chair where he had previously placed his coat.

Barbara placed her hand on his chest once again, holding him up against the back of the chair. Without giving it a second thought, she climbed on top him and straddled his waist.

Before he knew it, Ed was pinned against the chair with a very smiley, undressed Barbara Kean on his lap.

He was trapped.

"M- Ms. Kean…" Ed started, slowly turning his head away again. But he didn't know what to say. He could feel the heat from her exposed flesh through his suit, and as much as he hated to admit it… it was very distracting. 

"You know Ed, it's very rude to not look at somebody when speaking to them." Barbara exclaimed, pretending to be annoyed. As she said this, she placed her pointer finger under his chin, and pulled his head back towards her. He automatically closed his eyes, even though he knew how hopeless it was.

The blonde suddenly gasped in delight, noticing how red his cheeks had become.

"Did I make the great _Riddler_ flustered?" She laughed.

Ed refused to answer (or even acknowledge) that question.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, opening his eyes to meet hers.

Barbara groaned in annoyance. "Why do you have to question everything?" She took a hold of his glasses, delicately removing them from his face and placing them on the desk beside them. "Do you know how many men would _kill_ to be in this position?"

Ed swallowed once again, still maintaining eye contact as she began to run her fingers through his hair, and over his neck. He'd be lying if he were to say that there wasn't a part of him that was enjoying this. The last woman he had this type of physical contact with was Isabella, and that had been months ago.

"You aren't answering me." He retorted, now becoming frustrated (in more ways than one). 

His harsh tone didn't seem to phase her at all. She simply smiled, as her fingers found their way down to his tie, loosening it.

"Barbara…" He said in a slightly shaky voice, as he watched her small hands remove his tie, and throw it on the floor. "I find it difficult to believe that you missed me this much."

"I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?" She snapped.

Now she sounded annoyed.

"I didn't say that-"

"Then stop asking so many questions!" She unbuttoned his jacket and slipped her hands underneath it, onto his shoulders.

She was beginning to push it off when he interrupted her once again.

"Is this about Tabitha?"

Barbara froze for a moment before turning her head back towards him. Ed could tell by the look in her eyes that he triggered something.

"It is, isn't it?" He asked.

She didn't answer.

"You seemed furious at her earlier." He explained. "I took notice on how angry you were with her sabotaging my plans to expose the Court of Owls."

Now it was Barbara's turn to look away. Ed noticed a small tint of anger in her eyes.

"Has it been that way the entire time I was gone?" He asked.

Barbara sighed, annoyed. "Maybe."

Ed titled his head. He couldn't help but let a small proud grin appear on his face, him being able to figure out her motives so quickly.

"Tabitha despises me. She wants me dead more than anything. Because of this, she jeopardized your chance at learning about the Court, in hopes that it would get me arrested. Or better yet; killed. So, in your mind, sleeping with me would be payback." He tapped the side of her head with his pointer finger when saying 'in your mind', which just proved to annoy her more. "Tabitha's lover, stabbing her in the back by bedding the man she hates most."

Barbara turned back to him. He could tell he was right by the frustrated look in her blue eyes. 

Noticing his proud smile just annoyed her further. With no warning, she slapped him across the face. 

"You're such a condescending ass, you know that?" She snapped.

Ignoring the sting on his check, he looked into her eyes once again.

"You obviously know already, but if she finds out about this, she'll kill us both." He said.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Well, we can't all just kill the people who betray us, and dump their bodies in a river." She snapped.

Ed decided not to respond.

"Besides," she continued. "It's not like you're planning on telling her, right?"

"No, but-"

"Then there's nothing else to talk about." 

Ed gave her a concerning look. Despite her yelling at him, he could tell from the way she looked at him that Tabitha's betrayal hurt her. 

Maybe it was because of their history, or maybe because this is the first time she's ever let herself to be vulnerable around him- either way; he pitied her.

"And by the way," Barbara said, changing the subject. "you've been doing a surprising good job at keeping eye contact. I mean, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were gay." As she said this, he hands found their place in his hair again. "But you know you don't have to, right?"

Before he could respond, one of her hands slipped down to his chin, and tilted it downwards, forcing his eyes to face the rest of her.

Ed let out a small gasp, his heart jumping a bit in his chest, now that he's getting his first clear look at Barbara's body. 

Her breasts were much larger than he originally anticipated; round and tipped with dusky nipples that have already grown to be hard. His eyes wandered downwards, glazing over her milky skin. He took a moment to admire her toned stomach, before reaching her bottom half. Her bare, hairless crotch rested right on top of his, with only a few thin layers of clothing separating them. The sight alone was enough to quicken his breathing, as well as make his pants grow tighter around him.

She really was beautiful.

While he was gaping like a moron, Barbara had finished peeling his jacket from his shoulders. She then moved her hands to his own, and peeled his leather gloves off. Without saying a word, she placed his bare hands on her hips.

Taking this as a sign to do something, Ed began to rub his hands up and down her sides, while she worked on removing his undershirt. Her skin felt smooth and silky under him. He could hear her breathing start to pick up from his large hands caressing her. As she undid the last button, Ed temporarily moved his hands off her skin so he could take it off. 

He was now completely topless.

Barbara let her hands run over his chest and arms structure. He wasn't necessarily buff, but he did have toned muscle.

Placing her hands around his neck once again, she roughly pressed her lips against his own. Ed made sure to respond immediately, kissing back with an equal amount of passion.

If this is what she needed to move on from Tabitha's betrayal, he'll help her.

He led his hands back to her hips, and slowly traced them up to her breasts, cupping them in his palms. They had fit inside his hands almost perfectly, like they were meant to be there.

He gave them a gentle squeeze, earning him a small gasp from Barbara. In return, she playfully bit down on his lip, which he found to be surprisingly erotic.

He then began to massage her breasts, rubbing his thumbs against the top of her cleavage. This caused Barbara to moan quietly into his mouth.

Experimenting a bit, he moved his fingers down to her nipples, and twisted them playfully. Barbara gasped loudly, and involuntary grinded her hips against his own, as well as his growing erection. He groaned loudly from the friction. 

She buckled her hips again, earning a gasp from Ed. He brought his hands down to her waist, holding her hips against his groin. He thrusted his clothed crotch against her warm, bare opening. Barbara let out several small yelps, moving her hips alongside his hands, while trailing kisses down his neck. He could feel his pants becoming damp from her excitement, and knew that there was probably a huge stain. But he couldn't care less.

This continued for several moments, both of them lost in each other's touch. Ed felt himself growing more and more overwhelmed with desire. He began to wonder if his fly would be able to withstand it when suddenly…

"Stop!" Barbara grabbed Ed's wrists, and pulled them away from her waist.

"What is it?" Ed asked, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Sorry," She said, still panting heavily, while maintaining a hungry grin. "It's just, if you keep that, you'll end up cumming in your pants, and that won't be much fun for either of us."

"Oh." Ed said with a relieved laughed. For a second, he was worried that she had changed her mind.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she leaned in so that her mouth was right next to his ear. 

"So where exactly is your bedroom, _the Riddler_?" She whispered gleefully.

An smug smile grew across his face at the sound of her calling him by his villainous name. He couldn't explain why, but it sounded so much _sexier_ the way she said it.

Instead of answering her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and stood up from his seat, lifting her up against him in the process. Barbara giggled, wrapping her legs around his waist, and crashing her lips on top of his once again. This caused Ed to stumble a bit, but he didn't drop her. 

While Barbara shoved her tongue in his mouth, Ed managed to navigate his way through the main lobby, and a few messy halls, all the way to the room he had chosen as his own. Luckily for him, the door was already cracked open.

Ed pushed it open the rest of the way and rushed over to the king sized bed, covered with green sheets and green pillow cases. He dropped Barbara on the center of the bed, before removing his dress shoes and socks.

As he worked on removing his belt, Barbara laid sprawled out on the bed, with a giddy smile, a finger in her mouth, and legs spread _just so._

As his belt hit the floor, Ed ripped open the button to his green pants, and pulled down the fly. Once free, he yanked them down his legs, and stepped out of them.

He now stood before her, only wearing his green boxers, with a promising bulge in the front. Barbara was amused by this fashion choice, but decided to wait until afterwards to torment him on it.

Noticing how she was eyeing his boxers, Ed decided to not rush as much with this particular article of clothing. He firmly gripped the hems, and watched Barbara's face as he slowly pulled them down his waist, and over the shaft, until his member was completely exposed.

Barbara' eyes widened as his fully erect cock came into view. 

 _"He's huge!"_ She thought to herself.

She could tell from earlier that he definitely wasn't small, but she was still caught off guard. It looked like it could be 9 inches, and the veins were bulging out from its sides. 

She looked up to see Ed grinning down at her, and realized that he caught her gaping. She rolled her eyes, trying to cover up how impressed she was.

"So are you gonna stand there peacocking, or are you gonna come join me?" She exclaimed.

With little hesitation, Ed eagerly crawled onto the bed, straddling her waist. 

She pulled him down on her into a long, wet kiss, and raked her fingers down his back. He moaned in the kiss, while grinding his member against the inside of her thigh in a teasing manner. Barbara could feel that spot between her legs throbbing with anticipation. Ed teasing her felt more like torture.

She didn't want to wait anymore. She was ready. And she knew that he was too.

She grabbed onto his shoulders, and pushed him onto his back, so that now she was straddling his waist once again.

Ed laughed at her sudden need to be the dominant one, but decided to go along with it.

Smiling down at it, Barbara took hold of his cock, before lifting herself above it. Ed watched in awe as she guided herself down onto it, until he disappeared inside her.

He groaned loudly, feeling her walls close down around him. Barbara let out an erotic moan at the feeling of him completely filling her. She then lifted herself up slightly, before falling down onto again, with a wet, slapping sound.

Ed slammed his head back against the mattress as she came back down on him. He's had sex before, but there was something different about this particular sensation that was just so spectacular.

He slipped his hands around her waist as she lifted herself again, and he thrusted his hips up as she came down on him. This earned him a gasp, followed by a loud moan.

They continued this pattern for several minutes, picking up the pace each time, until all you could hear were their gasps and moans that filled the room. Ed watched as Barbara's breasts bounced in sync with the thrusts. Barbara watched as Ed squirmed underneath her. 

"Oh my god," Barbara moaned. "Ed… I'm…"

"I know." Ed grunted. "So am I."

They were both about to reach their climax. 

Ed sat himself up, until her was face to face with Barbara, his hands never leaving her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her forehead against his own, lightly panting. He continued to thrust into her, with as much force as he could muster, until she was loudly moaning into his neck.

_Now it's my turn…_

Ed then roughly flipped her onto her back, and pounded her into the mattress. Barbara let out a cry of pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist to give her a better angle. He grabbed onto the bars of the head of the bed, and put all his strength into his final thrusts until…

He let out one last groaned as she cried out his name, and they both finished. He felt her walls hug him as his warm load emptied inside her.

Breathing heavy, and covered in each other's sweat, they both remained where they were. After several moments, Ed pulled himself out of Barbara, and laid on his back, beside her.

For awhile, they just stayed there, listening to each other's breathing, waiting for their heart beats to return to normal. 

Finally, Barbara broke the silence.

"So how much longer until your truce with Penguin wears off?"

Ed turned to an clock on a nearby dresser. 

"Roughly 50 minutes."

He turned back to her. She was just staring up at the ceiling. He had a harder time reading her, but he thinks he may have helped her, at least a little bit.

"I should probably go." She decided. "If I stay out much longer, Tabitha will get suspicious."

"Fair enough." Ed agreed.

Barbara got up out of bed, and took a moment to fix her hair in a nearby mirror.

"Barbara," Ed called. She stopped and turned to him. "If she finds out what we just did-"

"Oh my god, I know!" She snapped. "I'm not an idiot, Nygma."

"What I mean is, this can't happen ever again." He stated firmly. "I decided to help you this one time, but that's it."

"Wow, ok, I'm sorry. I didn't realize sleeping with me was such a burden for you." She said, in an annoyed tone.

"Barbara, that's not what I-"

"I'm teasing, Ed." She retorted, with a small chuckle, as she moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not joking, Ms. Kean." Ed exclaimed, sounding more serious than he had at any other time during this encounter. "I can't become your stress-ball for anytime Tabitha annoys you."

"And you won't." She promised. "Though I don't know why you have to say it so annoyed. You seemed to be enjoying yourself quite a bit back there."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Well I enjoy living just a little bit more."

"Well then," She said. "You better get ready then. It'd really suck if Penguin got the jump on you because you were unarmed and naked in bed." She walked over to the doorway. "Meet us at the Sirens in 30 minutes. We can discuss which safe house to hit first."

She left the room, got her fur coat from the lobby, and took a cab back to the Sirens.

Neither Tabitha or Butch had even noticed she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D  
> So originally, I was gonna end it here, but I recently posted a sequel titled "Blonde and Green", and I would really appreciate if you guys checked it out! <3


End file.
